creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lflsm7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mosh302 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 17:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:26, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry you feel that way, but here are the facts. The story was marked for deletion as I was reading it, which implies that I wasn't the only one finding issues in the story. We get upwards of thirty stories a day and need to QS them all to keep only the great stories on the site. (We are still cleaning up stories that were posted when our standards were lower.) I criticized the fact that the author is saying everything aloud to himself. ("Huh?") Additionally your explanation needs a lot more foundation in the story to be effective. It may seem like an obvious point as you wrote the tory, but the audience going in needs more clues and implications to draw a conclusion. Finally, I'm sorry I have to type this, but your story isn't comparable to "The Invisible Man". You can distill your story to a few lines due to the lack of description/explanation, but Ellison's story is fully fleshed out, has key events, and gives character/plot development. Your story was deleted for the reasons outlined in the appeal so the story is staying deleted due to the fact that no changes have been made from the deletion to the time of the appeal. (See the header. We delete stories for a reason, to maintain the quality on this site.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:21, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, we have had to tighten up our standards due to a deluge of stories that have flooded the site and really degraded the overall quality of stories. Unfortunately, without these guides/rules, we lose a lot of authors who don't want to have their stories associated with creepy pastas because of the content that was accepted in the past. :While I'm not saying your story is terrible, there are improvements that can be made. I'd strongly suggest utilizing the writer's workshop (link above) for feedback. It really helps a story reach its full potential (In fact, one story that was posted there was even made pasta of the month a few months back.) as sometimes the author can get caught up in what they're writing and can't see the entire scope of their story. Unfortunately we don't always have time to offer in-depth criticisms as we sometimes have to answer/respond to multiple stories in a short period of time. Thanks for understanding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:46, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Please do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:16, September 28, 2015 (UTC)